A hóspede
by Julih
Summary: Aparentemente...Mello e Matt terão companhia por algum tempo... Será que eles vão saber cuidar/aguentar uma pirralha hiperativa pelas próximas semanas? summary uma m*
1. Hóspede!

-

**E depois de anos, o bom filho retorna ao pai...**

**até q enfim eu venci minha preguiça suprema e minha falta de tempo e postay algo além de reviews**

**eu tava com essa fic a séculos quase pronta, mas nunca terminava...**

**Pode ser yaoi, pode ser que não então votee (na minha poll) ou deixe na review msm...**

**BOOOOa leitura \0\**

-

-

-

- ...Hum... - Mello sentia mãos apertando com força suas bochechas.

- Tio? Tio... Você tá acordado, tio? - Alguém chamou seu nome, provavelmente o dono daquelas mãos...

- Hum... O quê? - Afinal, que horas eram? Mello parecia ainda estar dormindo, talvez aquilo tudo fosse só um sonho... É, devia ser mais um daqueles sonhos estranhos que tinha, imaginou, esperando que não fosse um dos comuns sonhos em que Near aparecia no meio da noite em seu quarto e... Bem, melhor deixar isso de lado.

- ÊÊÊ! O tio acordou!! \0/ - Que tipo de sonho era aquele? Que voz infantil era aquela? - Tio Matt!! O tio acordou!!

- Que tio, Lucy? Do que você tá falan... Oh meu Deus, Lucy! Sai daí garota!!

- Matt? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Mello de repente abriu os olhos, que embaçados de início, logo miraram dois grandes e infantis olhos verdes. Tentando focar sua visão pós-acordar, viu que acima dele estava uma menina, que aparentava ter cerca de 9 ou 10 anos, e olhava sorridente para ele. Mas, mais importante de tudo, a menina era ruiva.

- OOOOOI, TIOOO!! - A menina gritou sorridente, quase estourando os tímpanos de Mello.

- Lucy! Você quer morrer, menina? Eu não posso te deixar cinco minutos sozinha! Sai de cima dele!

Mello viu Matt se aproximando e tirando a ruivinha de cima dele, não havia notado até agora, mas... A menina estava esmagando suas... Er... Bem... Partes íntimas, e agora que havia saído de cima, via o quanto isso doía.

-Puta que pariu, caralho, Matt! O que é isso?

- Mello!! Há crianças no recinto! Ahm... Lucy, vai lá assistir televisão, vai querida, os tios aqui precisam ter uma conversinha.

- Tá legal n.n - E a menina saiu correndo do quarto, correndo para sala e aumentando o volume da tevê. O recinto foi preenchido com o fundo musical de "Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz..."

Mello olhou para Matt, o olhar dizendo "vai explicar, ou vai esperar eu apontar a arma na sua cabeça?"

- ... Ahm... Er... Bom dia, Mello. n.n"

- Matt... ¬¬ - Suas mãos já se encaminhando para dentro das calças, onde ele costuma a guardar sua arma (N/a e, aparentemente, dormir com ela... Uia que perigo XD)

- Hahahaha n.n" - Matt ria nervoso, sabia que o loiro não hesitaria em disparar umas balas contra seus miolos - Acho que você quer uma explicação, não é...?

- Adivinha. ¬¬

- Bem... É claro que tem uma explicação ótima...- Matt suava frio, se corria o risco de ter a cabeça estourada por não falar, por outro lado, se falasse tinha certeza que teria - ... Bem, o nome dela é Lucy, ela é filha da Susie...

- Susie? Hahaha! Resolveu assumir a paternidade de algum filho por ai? Ou a mãe tá quer que você assuma? Porque cara, nem precisa de DNA, a menina é a sua cara...

- Que minha filha o cacete! Susie é minha irmã, otário!

- Susie?... Susie... Ah, claro! como pude me esquecer?! Comi muito, sabia?

- Vai te fuder, cara. ¬¬ Você é muito idiota, sabia?

- Sua irmã não achava... - Mello resolveu parar com as brincadeiras quando viu uma pequena veia saltando do pescoço de Matt - De qualquer forma... O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Ahm... Bem, cara... Era isso que eu tinha que conversar com você...

- Sou todo ouvidos. ¬¬

- Então... A minha irmã... Ela saiu em segunda lua de mel... E não tinha com quem deixar a Lucy...

- ... ... ... (Minutos de burrice pós-sono) - Peraí! Você não pode querer que ela...AH NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!! - (Então o Mello saca o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, porque... Bem, o Mello não pode ser tão burro ¬¬)

- Por favor, Mello!! Serão somente duas semanas! E além do mais ela já viajou!

- Não me interessa!! Pode mandar sua irmã e o marido bundão dela voltarem no próximo avião, porque essa pirralha NÃO vai ficar aqui! ò.ó

- Mas Mello, por favor!!... Hum, eu faço qualquer coisa - Disse Matt se aproximando do ouvido de Mello e sussurrando - Qualquer coisa...

- Qualquer coisa é?... Hum... - Mello abriu um pequeno sorriso - ... Hum... Então...

A porta se abre e Lucy entra saltitante dentro do quarto.

-Êêê! Tio Matt, tio Mello \O/ Vai ser tããããão legal ficar aqui! Eu tenho um MONTE de idéias pra gente se divertir! \O/ E, meu deus vai ser tão legal! - A menina gritava saltitando por todo o quarto - E... EU FIZ UMA LISTA!!

Mello podia jurar ter visto os vidros da janela tremerem depois do grito agudo da menina, e via de olhos arregalados a pequena tirar de um dos bolsos do vestido que usava um pedaço de papel e desdobrá-lo até que virasse uma folha enorme.

- Primeiro... - Lucy pigarreou, limpando a garganta como quem se prepara para um discurso - A gente podia fazer uma festinha do chá, eu chamo as minhas amigas e elas vêm aqui e nós fazemos uma festa do pijama!! E a gente pode jogar verdade ou conseqüência, ou ver um filme de terror, e depois a gente faz os cabelos umas das outras e a maquiagem e blábláblá e blábláblá...

- CHEGA!! FICA QUIETA, MENINA!!

- O que foi, tio Mello?

- Chega menina, você NÃO VAI FICAR AQUI!! - A idéia de passar uma semana com uma pirralha já era suficiente, mas uma festa do pijama? Isso assombrava Mello. (N/A eu tbm XD)

- C-como assim?

- Eu não quero nenhum idiota pra me encher ¬¬... Esse aqui já é suficiente - Aponta para Matt.

- Mas tiooo! ÇÇ Tio Matt? Eu não vou poder ficar aqui? ÇÇ

- Converse isso com o Mello, Lucy. - "Afinal, a casa é dele."

- Tio Mellooooo! ÇÇ

- NÃO.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A Menina gritava e chorava desesperadamente. Mello sentia seus ouvidos sangrando.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BUA BU-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAA! PODE FICAR.

- Snif snif ÇÇ Mas tio Mello disse que... Disse que... ÇÇ

- É... Mas eu não tô a fim de ter uma hemorragia no meu ouvido.

- Quer dizer que... EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D - Voa nos ombro de Mello.

- Tio Mello, tio Matt VAI SER TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO LEGAL!! \0/

" God, o que foi que eu fiz?! Oo"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Weee**

**e ai?**

**legal?**

**Faz séculos que eu não escrevo uma fic xD mas acho que ficou legal**

**Pobre Lucy xD...pobre Mello xD**

**Agradeço a Janão por betar \0\**

**e faço propagando do coelho drogado, emo e gordo...copie ele em seu profile!! (pega na minha pag.)**

**E...vc quer qual par nessa fic?**

**Vote na poll (again minha pag.) ou deixa na review msm**

**Aperte (Go) e faça uma criança feliz 8D**

**Chu**


	2. Inferno em Terra

**OEOE**

**Tinha parado de screver mais acabei voltando...**

**Sem mais delongas, aqui tá o novo capítulo n.n**

* * *

-Booooom dia tio Mellooooo!!

E assim Mello foi acordado no dia seguinte.

" Que maravilha, parece que agora tenho meu despertador particular "

-Garota, que horas são? Não ta muito cedo não?- Mello olha no relógio ao lado de sua cama – 6 horas?? Isso são horas de acordar?? Volta pra cama pirralha!

-Mas tiooo...

-Hum...O que ta acontecendo, pra que todo esse barulho?- Resmungou Matt se revirando nos lençóis. (N/A Sim, eles estavam dormindo na mesma cama. Nada demais, eu só quis colocar assim. Deixo suas mentes livres pra pensarem qualquer coisa. xD)

- Saiba que a sua querida sobrinha tem fogo no cu e me acordou 6 horas da madrugada!- Mello voltou a cobrir sua cabeça com o lençol- Agora, se vire, ela é SUA parente. Boa noite.

- Hum...Boa noite.- Responde um Matt quase adormecido

-Mas tiooos, assim eu vou me atrasar pra escola!!

-Escola??- Matt levantou-se num salto

-É, a escola. Hoje é segunda-feira, depois do Domingo e antes da terça-feira \n.n/

-Oh meu Deus, eu esqueci da escola!

- Xiii tio, é melhor correr, você tem meia hora, que é 15 minutos mais 15 minutos, ou metade de uma hora \n.n/

Matt olhou para a menina ainda de pijama a sua frente, esperando o pior.

-você tomou banho?

-Não n.n

-Tomou café?

-Não n.n

-Escovou os dentes?

-Hum...Não n.n

- O que você fez então Lucy??

- E vi o Barney n.n

-Meu Deus Lucy! Vai logo comer um cereal e se arrumar!

-Ahm... A mamãe costuma a fazer meu café...

"Esse é o problema dos filhos únicos u.u" Matt suspirou.

-Tudo bem Lucy...Vá se arrumar rápido que eu te faço um sanduíche.

- Não podem ser panquecas? Iguais as da mamãe \8D/?

- ¬¬ Tudo bem Lucy...Iguais as da mamãe

- Ah seu bobo. Ela não é sua mãe, é minha n.n. Ela é sua irmã \n.n/

-...Claro n.n"

Agora, vá trocar de roupa rápido.

-Mas...O papai costuma a me ajudar a me arrumar...

-Querem ficar quietos?? AHHH da pra ver que com vocês dois nunca mais vou conseguir dormir direito nessa casa!- Resmunga Mello, se levantando da cama.

- Ahh Mello, que bom que acordou...erm...eu preciso que me ajude.

- Não.

-Mas...

-Não.

- Eu nem disse o que...

-Não.

- Você vai poder dormir em paz.

-...Continue...

-Preciso que ajude a Lucy a se arrumar.

-O que?? Essa menina tem o que?? 3 anos?

- Ahh tiooo Ç-Ç

- Mello, por favor Ç-Ç

- Ahhh...Eu vou poder dormir?

-Vai Ç-Ç

-Vai Ç-Ç

- ¬¬ Tudo bem...

- Obaaa, então vamos n.n.

Lucy puxou Mello até seu quarto, que na verdade era o quarto de hóspedes, mas que havia sido decorado pela própria.

- Vou tomar meu banho n.n O papai costuma e escolher a roupa que eu uso, vai lá no guarda roupa e olha n.n- Disse se encaminhando para o banheiro- ah, toda segunda-feira ele me escolhe uma roupa rosa n.n- E fechou-se no banheiro.

Mello olhou para o quarto completamente decorado, cada milímetro do quarto parecia emanar feminilidade. Ele se sentia mal só de olhar. Tudo devidamente cor de rosa. Mello sentou-se na cama de lençol rosa (claro) e com babados e admirou por alguns segundos a parede que um dia fora branca, e ainda era, em algum lugar embaixo de todos aqueles pôsteres de bandas, desenhos, filmes...

Foi até o guarda roupa e o abriu pra procurar a bendita roupa rosa da menina.

Não foi difícil. Basicamente o guarda roupa dela era rosa, salvando por algumas beeeem poucas roupas. Vestidos, saias, blusas, calças...Pra que uma criança precisa de tantas roupas?? Pra que um ser humano precisa de tantas roupas pra uma semana na casa de alguém??

- Tiooo, ainda não escolheu?

Mello se assustou e virou-se para ver que Lucy o olhava impaciente em seu roupão da Barbie (claro).

-Ahm...Toma esse- Mello joga um vestido rosa com babados para a menina.

- Esse?? Mas esse é infantil demais

" Então é perfeito pra você" – Hum...que tal esse?- Joga um levemente rodado.

-Hum...Longo demais

- Então escolhe você, esperta. ¬¬

Mello se senta na cama e observa a menina observar cuidadosamente cada peça de roupa em seu guarda roupa, parecendo que não ia terminar nunca.

- Anda logo! A gente ta com pressa!!

- Ahh... Mas eu não consigo decidir entre esses dois – Diz num to choroso, mostrando dois vestidos para Mello

- Mas eles são iguais!!

- Claro que não são!! Olha...um tem uma fita na frente, o outro a fita é to lado n.n

- Ah...É claro ¬¬...Escolhe qualquer um!

- Ahhhh

- Esse!! – Disse pegando o da direita (com a fita do lado) empurrando-a para o banheiro- Agora anda logo!

-Tá!!

Dois minutos depois, Lucy sai do banheiro.

-Hum...eu devia ter pego o outro...perai, vou trocar. n.n

-Vai trocar porra nenhuma!- Disse carregando a menina pra fora do quarto.

-Tio!! Não se deve falar coisas feias assim!

- E o que você vai fazer? Contar pra sua mãe??

- Ç-Ç é...

Mello e Lucy chegam a cozinha, que estava tomada por uma pequena fumaça e um forte cheiro de queimado, no centro da mesa um prato com...panquecas?

-Erm...tio...essa não são bem as panquecas da mamãe x.x

- Porra Matt! O que é isso? Carvão pro café?

- Não enche Mello...ahh desculpa Lucy, mas acho que a culinária ficou no lado feminino da família n.n"

- Hum...Tudo bem tio...mas o que eu vou comer?- Lucy sentou-se na mesa e revirou com o garfo o carvão que aspirava ser café.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE ELA VAI COMER!! VÃO EMBORA AGORA!!

-Err..Bem, vamos logo Lucy. O tio Mello ta ficando estressado.- Matt empurrou a menina até a porta.

-Mas...Mas..e o meu café? Ç-Ç

- A gente para em algum lugar pra tomar o café no caminho...

-OOOba. Pode ser no Macdonald's? 8D??

- Pode, pode. Só vamos embora logo n.n"

- Tchaaaaau tio Melloooo, até mais tarde n.n/

- Tchau ¬¬ "Já vai tarde, pelo menos agora dá pra descansar..."

Assim que Matt e Lucy saem com o carro, Mello se vira para voltar para o quarto.

" E o inferno me aguarda às 5 da tarde..."

continua...

**Gostaram?**

**Eu gostei de escrever. Acho que ficar um tempo parada me deixou com vontade de voltar e força total \0/**

**Algumas explicações:**

**Isso não é um MxM, eu só quis colocar insinuações, não importa se eles dormem juntinhos n.n**

**O Near não apareceu...por enquanto...**

**Lucy...na verdade é meio que inspirada em mim mesma, quando era criança e a atual Julia...Mas minha prima é uma verdadeira inspiração pra mim...Ela tem 12 agora, mas eu me lembro como era quando ela era pequena n.n"**

**É isso acho, por enquanto...**

**Reviews?**


	3. Convidado

**Stol viva o.o**

**Faz uns 4 meses q n continuo essa joça, mas sim, estou viva *-***

**Ok.**

**Tenho algumas coisitas pra falare -q**

**1- Vlw todo mundo q deixou review, se n fossem vcs ,acho q nem tinha continuado...a inércia toma conta do meu corpo muito fácil**

**2- Isso vai ser M(ello)xN, n gosto de MxM, adoro o Matt foda q fica dando indiretas e q zoa demais o Mello e o Near...E até curto um pouco M(att)xN, MAS NÃO MxM enton nem vem. Eu não traio o movimento.**

**3-Esse capítulo tá ridiculamente pequeno, el sei, mas eu só queria continuar mesmo...vol escrever mais...um dia....JURO  
**

Meia hora depois, Matt volta, a blusa listrada de manga com uma enorme mancha rosa

-Géleia?- Perguntou Mello, sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia

-De morango- Matt soltou um suspiro, jogando o corpo na poltrona, ao lado do amigo

-Pelo menos teremos algumas horas de paz enquanto ela não volta...

-Você quis dizer que EU terei as próximas horas de paz, pois VOCÊ tem muita casa pra arrumar, desde que VOCÊ está me devendo uma...uma não, várias.

-Mas Mello!!

-Nada de "Mas Mello" pode começar pela cozinha, e vê se me faz um café da manhã decente dessa vez.

-------------------

-----------

--------

5 da tarde, o interfone do apartamento soa.

-Oi tiooooo- A voz infantil berra no aparelho

- Pode abrir??

"Não, que fique ai fora, pra sempre"- Claro

-Matt!! A pirralha ta chegando

-Ah, ok...Mello!! eu esqueci de avista, que a Lucy pediu pra trazer um coleguinha dela aqui pra casa

-Ah, ótimo, mais um pirralho pra encher...

-Olhe pelo lado bom...pelo menos eles juntos brincando não vão incomodar a gente...

-Humph ¬¬

TocTocToc

-Atende pra mim? To fazendo a janta- Pediu Matt

--Ugh.. .Tá bom- Mello se levantou relutante do sofá

Mello abre a porta, Encontrando uma menina sorridente e seu amigo que...

-Que????- Mello deixa o chocolate que tinha nas mãos cair, surpreso- NEAR?!?

-Eu ouvi Near?- A voz de Matt é ouvida da cozinha

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI NEAR???

-Near? O.o Seu nome não é Nate?

-è uma longa história...Olá Mello

-Ué...Mas então vocês se conhecem? o.ô

-Como eu disse, é uma longa história Lucy ...

-Ahhm... o.o

-O que ta acontecendo aqui? o.ô?- Disse Matt saindo da cozinha, enxugando as mãos num pano de prato- Há, Oi Near

-Oi, Matt. Como vai?

-Há, tudo bem, o trabalho anda meio pé no saco, mas acabei de comprar o Wii e...

-SERÁ QUE EU SOU O ÚNICO QUE VÊ ALGO ERRADO AQUI??- Berrou Mello

-O que? o.o- Matt perguntou

-O FATO DO NEAR, O NEEEAR ESTAR NA NOSSA CASA!! COM A SUA SOBRINHA!! E..

--Ué...Mas todo mundo conhece o Nate?

-SIM LUCY!! TODO MUNDO AQUI CONHECE ELE!!

-OBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SABE O QUE ISSO QUER DISSER? \n.n/?

-Que?

-FESTA DO PIJAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-----

----

**To be continued** (é inglays -q)


End file.
